Every day, about 1.77 billion people deposit about 0.6 billion kg of feces and about 2.1 billion kg of urine in pit latrines. Unfortunately, non-biodegradable household waste (trash) is also commonly disposed of in pits, resulting in a higher filling rate. Low income countries often lack the financial resources, skills, and political will to implement solid waste management. When there is nowhere to put refuse, pit latrines in low income countries become a convenient receptacle. Numerous types of trash have been reported in latrines including plastic bags, broken glass, cloth, needles, sanitary towels, clothes, newspaper, and anal cleansing materials.
Many mechanical pit emptying technologies are negatively affected by the presence of trash. Trash, such as large pieces of clothing, rope-type materials, bottles, shoes, etc., can clog various tube-based mechanical approaches if the material is bigger than the tube. Often times the size of the tubes are limited to around 10-12 cm in diameter, as larger tubes would not fit the diameter of many squat holes or pedestals of latrines.
Therefore, improved systems for removing fecal sludge from septic tanks and pit latrines are needed that are able to exclude trash during fecal sludge removal.